


True Love Hurts (Ozpin x Reader)

by Nikky_V26



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentions of Blood, My First Fanfic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, Spoilers: v06e03 The Lost Fable, Temporary Character Death, Volume 6, a bit of violence, but i hope u enjoy, but not too much, kinda short, the lost fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_V26/pseuds/Nikky_V26
Summary: ***SPOILERS V6 C3***(Y/N) and Salem lived a boring life. Locked by their father, they could never experience the world around them. One day, a man by the name of Ozma saved them from their father's captivity. The two sisters fell in love with Ozma, but only one managed to win his heart, but not for long...Ozma and (Y/N) were both reincarnated with different purposes, but Ozma decided to go back to Salem despite (Y/N) warnings. Both Ozma and Salem became gods and formed a family. While (Y/N) stood by their sides, cautious of her sister's plans. One day, Salem and Ozma get into a fight, leaving Ozma to reflect on his choices.





	True Love Hurts (Ozpin x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post one of my stories. I have many more on my phone, but haven't had the time to write. I got so inspired by Chapter 3 that I had to write this, especially because Ozpin is my fav character and I feel like he deserves a bit of love even after all he did.. There may be some mistakes.. (I'm always making grammar mistakes.. especially in English since its not my first language '^_^) but I hope u guys like it <3

He had gotten into another fight with Salem. _Just great..._ Things were **_not_** going well in their relationship, but he was just keeping a smile for the little ones. Only one person managed to bring a smile to his face… and that was **_you_**. He didn't know what it was, but he would always smile around you, no matter what. After his fight with Salem, Ozma decided to go relax in the library, to clear his mind. Salem had left to take care of some _"business"_ , and he knew… He just knew that something was wrong, and he was beginning to lose trust I her. The only reason he’s still with her was because of their daughters. Although they love you more than Salem, he feared what she would do to you or their daughters. He just acts like nothing is wrong and puts on a fake smile, _but you know that things aren’t right._ You noticed things were different between them, the tension was too obvious to ignore. Their fights can be heard through the entire castle, so you made sure that the girls were always asleep. You had hope that your sister would have learned, _but she didn’t_.

It was late at night, you had read the girls some stories so they could sleep. Trying to distract them from the loud voices coming from somewhere in the castle was a challenge. Things were getting worst… and you don’t know how long you could hide this from them. You went to the library since it was the only place you felt comfortable, it was your safe heaven. When you walked in, you weren’t expecting to see Ozma. He held his head in his hand and was mumbling something, but once he felt a presence in the room, he lifted his head and looked at you.

_“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here…”_ you said, surprised to find Ozma in such state.

_“Neither did I… Please, don’t just stand there. Have a seat.”_ Ozma replied and patted the space next to him on the couch. You sat there next to him and both of you didn’t say a word for a few minutes. Ozma decided to break the silence and be honest with you.

_“She’s changing… Salem is not the same woman I fell in love with.”_ He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. You already knew were this was going. Ever since Ozma first died, Salem became more arrogant than she was before. You had hope that your sister would change, but that spark of hope was dying quickly.

_“I know… but I think there’s nothing else we can do for her.”_ You replied, turning your gaze to the window. As you looked through the window, Ozma took a glance at you. The moonlight illuminated your face bringing out more of your beauty. He thought he was blind for not noticing this before. He sat there contemplating his feeling and how things could have been different. Ozma failed to notice how you’ve always been there, always supporting him. _Unlike Salem_ , you cared for the people. You’re sweet with a kind heart that made everyone love you for who you are. You felt Ozma looking at you and moved to face him again, this time it felt like he was a lot closer than before. Now Ozma could contemplate your beauty even more. Your soft curly (h/c) that was usually in a bun, was now loose. Those shining (e/c) that stared deeply into his soul. He never felt this way before, our maybe he did but never noticed it. Salem would always keep him as far away from you as possible.

_“Oz…?”_ Your soft voice called him. _That nickname_ , you were the only one that called him that. He scanned your face, until his eyes fell on your lips. You noticed this but didn’t know what to do. Next thing you knew, Ozma’s face was closer. His hands when to your face, one to your cheek and the other one held your chin. Everything he did was so delicate, like if he made one wrong move, you would break apart. A blush formed on your cheeks, and you stayed still, speechless now. Suddenly his lips were on yours. Ozma didn’t know what came over him, but he enjoyed it, especially when you kissed back. _He had to admit it, he would sometimes think of how your soft lips would feel on his_. The kiss started to get more heated as time passed. Before you knew it, Ozma was on top of you. Ozma broke the kiss for both of you to breath.

_“(y/n) … I’m sorry if this seems sudden, which it is, but… I’ve never felt the urge to kiss someone so badly.”_ He lets out a chuckle as he said that. You looked at him in the eyes and you saw all the emotions running through them.

_“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for that”_ you simply replied to him, and he took it as another chance to steal a kiss. At that moment Ozma knew… the woman he truly loved has always been _you_.  

~~~~

You both decided to keep your affairs a secret. Salem’s _“business trip”_ took longer than you thought, so you had more time to spend with Ozma. You both knew that Salem needed to know the truth. Ozma was carrying a huge weight in his shoulders now. When Salem returned, they acted as if nothing happened. That day, Ozma decided to confront her, in hopes of changing her mind… _but it didn’t work_. He only had one idea left… and that was to run away. He hurriedly went to your room and told you his plans. You both quickly went to get the girls, and once you thought that everything was going well, _she showed up_. You found yourselves face to face with a ** _very_** angry Salem. She attacked us, but Ozma was quick to act. You tried escaping with the girls, but it was impossible. When Salem started the fight, she took down your only way out. In all her rage, you were stuck in the crossfire, you tried to save the girls, _but it was too late._ You couldn’t believe your sister would go this far. You went over to Ozma and tried to take down Salem together, _but it was impossible_. The castle was in ruins, the fight had destroyed everything they once built. Ozma was too injured and had to crawling over to your body. He couldn’t believe all of this; his _wife_ had killed their own children and her sister. When he reached your body, you were already dead. A pool of blood surrounding you. Salem went up to Ozma, the only thing in her eyes was hatred. She watched as Ozma caressed your cheeks with tears falling from his eyes.

_“I knew this would happen… We were finally free...”_ Before Ozma could say something to her, she burned him and your body, until only your ashes were left.

~~~~

You both continued to reincarnate, and with every new body, the two of you would find each other. There were some hard times in which you both thought that it was all over. But you stood up, and were even more confident on taking down Salem, until you found the relic of knowledge and it answered the most important question.

 

_“How can **we** destroy Salem?”_

 

 

**_“You can’t”_ **

_The world felt like it was crumbling underneath us. It was impossible for **us** to defeat her. But that didn’t destroy your determination. You and Ozma decided to keep going, because there **was someone out there** that could defeat Salem, you just had to find out **who** it was…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ^.^, I might continue this later on and if there were any mistakes I'm sorry! ^_^.. .. but for now I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
